Minor Trolls
Here, we will discuss all of the low-lifes on the Sporum who are worth having a few words, but by no means worth an entire page for themselves. You must learn your enemies and trust your friends... Claw Reacher Claw Reacher was a troll who spammed about Wizard 101 primarily in the summer of 2009, but also briefly during October of 2010 and then January 2011. He was also noted for insulting any users who went against him, or even had names similar to his. He was banned every time. MOUNTAINEERMANIA MOUNTAINEERMANIA was once a Sporum member. Known mainly for flaming and necroing, he was just considered generally unpleasant. HE ALSO SHOUTED ALL THE TIME LIKE THIS. This user was known for flaming and trolling the Spore Petition Thread with messages along the lines of: meh, let this DIE!!!!!!!! Last spotted around Memorial Day 2010, the current belief is that he was one of the first test subjects to see if the 10,000 Day Bans worked. They do. Internetz Internetz, was a troll of the Sporum who is also known as Interwebs. Known for an arguement with GaGa_for_You, he trolled elsewhere too. Internetz edit: '''I am my own troll, anything else you here is lies. As for whoever keeps removing the stuff I put up here, please stop. I am troll, I wil troll you up the troll with a big trolling troll, thank you. It is debatable whether he is either m00t-, a Life0nMars alt, or a new troll altogether. Alienhornbacher '''alienhornbacher was a drama llama and part spamme who made a name for himself on September 8, 2010. He started off making a thread about gathering a "Noob Army" to defeat the popular people. He eventually turned to the self-deprecating side by making a thread called "I suck come be mean to me for fun" He dug himslef even deeper by making a thread called "R.I.P Alienhornbacher". It was locked immediately by SMCopper. He then disappeared, although he briefly returned once. GoodaSquirrel GoodaSquirrel is an infamous spammer of the Sporums. He repeatedly posted pictures and strings of pictures of squirrels- whether it be squirrels in hats, squirrels faces on racecar drivers, or squirrel faces on Scar from Lion king. His spam is always squirrel-related (and unfunny) and he made a brief return under his new screenname, GoodaSquirrel2, before being banned. vidgamer196 A user called vidgamer196 appeared on the forums on the 21st of April, 2011. By the title of his opening thread "I, GoodaSquirrel, am turning 8 Today," which was a parody of 34j6_3's own 14th birthday thread, this user made it clear that he was a troll, and very likely an alt or impersonator of GoodaSquirrel . This thread later attracted the likes of 5poreMasterSlime(a SporeMasterSlime impostor) to state that all posters on that thread were banned. He copied of vidgamer169's(not to be confused with the troll) signature. He then created about ten spam/troll threads which almost covered the whole first page of General Discussion. Fortunately, this was nothing on the scale of what was seen during the 4chan invasion. Clockwork0 Clockwork0 created a controversy in the Science & Spore subforum with a religious thread entitled "Jesus is my savior". He has also spammed in several threads, and abused the report button. He spammed General Discussion with topics about "KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN" and other racist topics such as "BLACK GUYS LOVE KFC". While his threads are generally well-thought-out, they are nothing more than well-thought-out racism, bigotry, and going overboard about Christianity (religious people we have no problem with, so long as they are rational and scientific... but the RELIGIOUSRELIGIOUSRELIGIOUS people, as Slyth33 calls them, or RELIGIOUSRELIGIOUSRELIGIOUSIGOTOCHURCH10XDAILY people, as Jabba calls them, have no place here.) For these reasons, Clockwork is a troll. Dounstairs-28 Dounstairs-28 spammed with ASCII penises, insulted thread makers and made invisible topics. He claims to be a friend of antiWoW, and hates Arceusrules with as much of a passion. He also made the Gay Anal Sex Roleplay, which says a lot. This user is one of the porn spammers, who are found on the list of 4chan spammers and also includes 5poreMasterPwn and his retinue of alts, which will be listed in the next section. Not much else to say, other than that this user's daily activities are shown in the photo for this user. 5poreMasterPwn 5poreMasterPwn is a spammer whose methods have changed rapidly. Initially, this user had created topics that would be reminiscent of an average newbie, in order to get the forumers to trust him. However, this user turned out to be in league with sharples88 and began to post threads which contained the word "5pam" numerous times over and over again. This user has participated in many recent spam attacks. As of late, though, in a non-spam-skirmish period, this user has, along with sharples88's retinue of alts, created many threads and posts which contained sexually-aimed spamming, trolling, and flaming. This included direct slander of users and calling them "whores." Furthermore, 5poreMasterPwn is currently making an attempt to post pornography on the Sporum. Through his alternate account EA-PWN-11 (possibly modeled after EA-BGY-11, an EA employee's username) this user has created a lot of caps spam with religious overtones, and, like his other alts before him, have had in their signature a Flash object to the "Maze Game"(which is really the scariest picture and sound you will ever see, unless you've seen torture in real life.) In addition, like his predecessors, this user has continued his tradition of sexually overtoned spam. Known alts of his are: *5poreMasterPwn *SqoreMasterPwn *EA-PWN-11 *Maxi5PWN *more *more *more *some other 5poreMaster Insignificant Others *Cantthink, the Accuser of other people. *Fingerer, bait and switch thread maker. *Milfe, who did exactly the same thing as Fingerer, but spammed more afterwards. *Dragonz4alltime, a spammer of hentai and screamers. *Zedong, who made a thread blaming EA for her "son's" mental problems. Later proven to be fabricated. Then came back briefly to post her email and password, encouraging others to hack and spam anonymously. The results were reportedly "interesting"... *Stalina/Braindead410/OxyOxy00, three most likely alts that claimed that they were all gods and boasted this fact to the point of spam. It is believed that they are all banned. *YaDigIt-Made lots of n00b threads that made him really unpopular. Someone compared him to Sean1111 so he decided Sean was his idol and began imitating him. Then he posted size 1111111111 text and was banned for a day. Tried to use the "it was my brother on my account!" trick to get out of the ban. Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers